it was all just dream
by Livebreathdeath
Summary: l awakes from a nitemare where he and light both die. l confirms to him self that light is Kira. l must turn the tables and stop light. even if that means making a deal with a singagami...


L awoke shocked ,he quickly glanced around the room. No one was around they must have went to their rooms. Had he fallen asleep , even if he did it wasn't like his normal rests. They were a hollow hole of blackness that seemed like it would never end. But tonight he dreamed , and it wasn't just it was a nightmare. But it had seemed so real to him at time. It was like the dream was trying to tell him something .

In his dream he saw himself standing in the rain , talking to light ,walking back inside, and drying light off . then next thing he knew he was dead and the last thing he saw in his dream was light smiling over him, confirming he is kira.

L went downstairs , he was about to make a deal with the singagami reem . l sat down in his chair , "singagami can you come here." L began to bite his nail when reem sat down. " I have a deal to make with you." Reeem shrugged " yes what is it." Said reem . l agusted himself before saying " that's good I suppose. I need you to …help me fake my own death." The room fell silent , the two did not speak a word for a while. L for the first time since he start the kira case was unsure of himself. What would the sinagami say. L supposed it would just say no or make an argument about it. " I will. What do I need to do ." l was slightly caught of guard by reems response . he soon clamed himself and began to explain the plan to reem .

A little while after that l had changed the conversation ,and now was holding the death note in his hand. " reem . can you write a name on a torn page of the death note ." then he took a sip of his coffee . * after he added 9 pieces of sugar of corse.* " I suppose so" said reem. L heard footsteps walking down the stairs, when the owner of the steps appeared it was none other than light yagami. L looked up. " light you can leave you know. Even when misa comes to visit you only speak with her for a few moments outside. You can have a relationship with her now ." light looked at the ground aggregated . " so you want me to leave. Ryuuzaki." Said light . l shook his head . " no. I was just saying you can light." Light scoffed and headed back upstairs.

Time lapse: l found himself standing outside , it was raining . he was socked , but he couldn't go in he had to wait for light so the next step of his plan could take place. All he had do was say what he did in his dream. But he could not concentrate , his mind was distracted the sound of .bells. he did not know what kind of bells they were , maybe church bells, no wedding bells he had no idea.

A few moments later light at the doorway of the headquarters . l looked over at him he seemed to be saying something to him but he could not hear him.***over his asomeness* **l cupped his hands to his ear . light spoke louder but l could still not here him. Light began to walk outside through the rain, when he reached lhe stopped and said his sentence once more. "ryuuzaki what are you doing out here. Come on lets go inside." L stared at him longingly for a moment before looking back at the sky. " I'm sorry . the bells seemed very distracting ." l was now rubbing thumb around his lip. " what bells ryuuzaki?" said light. Light was puzzled ,what was ryuuzaki talking ..bells.. what did that mean. " oh. You cant hear them. I'm not sure what they are , church,wedding,funeral." L was serious , he didn't know what they ment are ,or why are they so loud. "what are you talking about ?" l was staring strait at him now. "light has there ever been a point in your life, since the day you were born that you told the truth." Light was even more confused than before. Frist the bells and now telling the truth was ryuuzaki getting at. " well I have tried to not tell a lie that would hurt someone. I mean try to find someone who hasn't ever had to lie. It would be pretty what are you getting at ryuuzaki?" l stood there pondering for a second or to before responding. " I'm sorry. Most of what I say doesn't make sense anyway.." l was right most what he said didn't even make sense to himself sometimes. As l thought about it there was never a time where he told the truth himself. " well I agree that you don't make sense at times. But if I believed everything you say , I would just be stupid." L turned to him ." yes I suppose you are right lets go inside." The to began to walk inside the headquarters.

Light sat down on the steps and began to dry himself off, still tring to make sense of what ryuuzaki said. " that was an unpleasant outing don't you think?" light smirked . " well its your own fault. what did you think was going to happen." Said light. "I'm sorry." L stood there staring at light at for a moment. Then he walked over and sat down next to light and began to dry his feet . it was his fault he was all wet any way. "what..what are you doing.?!" Light said. L looked up at him. " I'm sorry . you were all ready drying your self off any way." Light shook his head . "you don't have to do that ryuuzaki." L looked down at lights foot. " I can give you a massage if you like. I must do something to make up for my sins."…..


End file.
